


Not Out of the Woods Yet

by that_shipper



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dog Walking AU, Hurt/Comfort, Lost in the Woods, M/M, Ricky and Tinsley are dogs, Sort Of, Strangers to Lovers, to be clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_shipper/pseuds/that_shipper
Summary: Shane didn't plan on his forest stroll becoming a rescue mission, but he's pretty sure Ryan didn't plan on breaking his ankle either so they're even there.“Well big guy.” Ryan said. “You know how to get us out of here?”





	Not Out of the Woods Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I'd never ship real people but here I am... An AU of course because Sara and Shane are too pure. 
> 
> Anyway, I've been thinking about this AU for a while and finally had the time to sit down and write it.

Shane plodded through the forest, his hiking boots crushing the fallen leaves and branches as he went, following his chubby labrador Tinsley as he excitedly jogged from one tree to the next. Usually he would listen to music on a hike like this, but he left his phone in the car, grateful for the sounds of the woods, the trees swaying in the wind and the crunch under his boots. It was nice to get out, to feel the sun on his face and the burn in his thighs, something rare for him with his crappy desk job. He was happy he took the week off, even if he didn’t have anything to do. When else would he have the chance to get out like this? 

Of course, Tinsley liked it too, perhaps more than he did, and on this particular day, with the heat, and the rich forest air invigorating him, they walked further than they ever had, following the trail as it got more and more slender and secluded. 

In front of him now, Tinsley barked high and excited and Shane watched as a huge black doberman flew past them and deep into the woods. He called Tinsley to his side to avoid him running off after it. It was so fast he couldn’t even see if the other dog had a collar, but he could still hear it tearing through the forest to his left. Shane was just turning around to see if the dog’s owner was close behind when he collided head first into someone. Despite his height, the speed and surprise knocked him right off his feet and onto the forest floor. 

“Sorry.” The man said tearing out an earbud. 

He was short but ripped, and he lifted Shane to his feet easily, the muscles in his arms bulging distractingly from his white tank. One couldn’t help but notice how attractive he was with his tanned skin and dark hair though Shane forced himself to ignore this, his anger at the man’s obliviousness taking precedence. 

“It’s ok.” Shane said, deflating a little. He wasn’t much for conflict, verbal or physical, his long limbs not built for much else but strolling. 

The man clapped him on the shoulder hard enough to send him forward a bit and was off, without another word, jogging at a fast pace and rounding the corner in the trail up ahead. His dog finally ricocheted out of the wood behind him and Shane was forced to suddenly grab onto Tinsley’s collar before he too ran off. His anger from earlier bubbled up again. 

“And watch where you’re going next time!” He yelled to the empty forest and Tinsley looked up at him a little pleading with his brown eyes. 

“Go on CC.” He said letting him go again, the dog’s face bringing out the softer side of Shane again. How could he be mad in this weather anyway?

 

Whether it was the arrogance of the man, or his own pride, Shane had been halfheartedly jogging for a while, not to catch up with him, no, only to prove something, though he didn’t know what. 

Tinsley was decidedly not happy with his decision, lagging behind, his breathing laboured. Shane was not doing much better. He slowed eventually, with sweat on his brow and feeling foolish. It was unfair that the man he bumped into or his dog were even the same species and Shane and Tinsley, so decidedly different they were. 

Shane tied his flannel around his waist, they had been out for quite some time now, though he had no way of knowing for sure with his phone locked in the glove compartment of his car, but he was sure the trail connected back up with the start, as most trails loop around. Surely they were close now. 

He rested for a moment by a stream so Tinsley could get a drink and Shane could catch his breath. 

Shane looked ahead to the trail in front growing more and more overgrown, then back behind him. Perhaps we should just head back, he thought, a niggling sense of dread in the back of his mind. It was beginning to grow dark and soon it would be hard to see the trail even if he didn’t get lost through the myriad of small walkways not veering of the main trail.

Looking at Tinsley now, gratefully drinking, he wished he hadn’t downed his water so early on. 

 

They were only walking in the other direction a few minutes when Shane heard a shout. 

“Hello?” He called, worried and more than a little frightened. “Hello?” He yelled a little louder this time and heard the distinct sound of a dog barking in answer. 

Before he had time to think there was shouting again and Tinsley had took off in the direction it came from. 

“Fuck-” He said again, running after him, tripping on his own big feet and the dense forest. 

Tinsley kept barking and Shane followed the sound when he couldn’t see him anymore.

“Help!” The voice yelled, clear and deep. 

“I’m coming!” Shane yelled, “Where are you?” 

He stopped for a minute, listening, before following the sound of the person’s voice, and Tinsley’s distinct sharp bark. 

He ran harder, up a steep hill, almost falling over the top before he saw Tinsley, the man from earlier, and his doberman at the bottom. 

“Are you ok?” His voice was raw from yelling and he had to concentrate very had on not falling the same way he surely did. 

“My ankle.” The man said. “Fuck- I don’t know.” 

“Let me see.” Shane said, finally at his feet. 

“You a doctor?” The man asked as Shane crouched beside him. Shit, Shane thought, and it did really look bad, all red and swollen up twice the size. It was bending at an awkward angle. 

“I think you should take that boot off.” 

“No fucking way.” He said, sharp and scared. 

Shane didn’t know what to say to that. 

“Do you have a phone?” He asked the man carefully. 

He shook his head. “It died like an hour ago. You?” 

“Fuck.” Shane said, scarcely above a whisper.

“Ricky!” The man called, and his doberman, playing with Tinsley, bounded to his side. “Don’t fucking run off.” 

Shane looked down at him. “Can you put weight on it?” 

The man shook his head and chuckled a little self deprecating. “Gotta try though right?”

Shane nodded and looked over at their dogs who were still chasing each other around. 

The man started to get up on his own, straining and gasping in pain. 

“Shit, let me help you.” Shane crouched down and slung the man’s arm over his shoulder pressing into the dampness there. He hoisted him up muttering sorry all the while as he made little injured noises.

“Jesus you’re tall.” He said, and it’s true, Shane had to bend almost in half to support the man the way he was. 

“I get that a lot.” He laughed. 

“I hate to do this but-”  
“No, fuck, you didn’t ask to kareen down a hill and maybe break your ankle.” Shane said, and to his surprise the man wheezed with laughter. “It’s the least I could do to help you out.” Shane finished, chuckling a little to his own disbelief. 

“What’s your name?” The man asked, his eyes crinkled up in a smile. 

“Shane.” 

“Ryan.” He laughed reaching out the hand not gripping Shane’s shoulder for him to shake.  
“Pleasure to meet you.” 

“Well big guy.” Ryan said. “You know how to get us out of here?” 

 

As it turned out, Shane didn’t know how to navigate at all, and they had already strayed so far off the path, they were kind of just meandering around to the clearest areas where Ryan was able to hobble along. Ryan had even less of a clue as, since he just moved nearby, this was, to his embarrassment, his first venture on this trail. 

“Why couldn’t I have gotten lost with Bear Grylls or something.” Ryan muttered surprising Shane into laughter again. 

They fashioned him a cane out of a large branch that the dogs took turns trying to take for their own, not realizing neither Ryan or Shane were not in a playing mood. It was like walking some especially slow three legged race with Shane practically carrying Ryan to the finish line. Except they didn’t know where the finish line had gotten to. 

Their voices were tired and raw from calling for help but they hadn’t dared touch Ryan’s dwindling supply of water, not yet. Shane was sore and sweating, he couldn’t imagine how Ryan felt, as it was he was very pale and a bit shaky. 

“Should we take a break?” Shane asked, for the benefit of both of them. Ryan looked like he could pass out. 

“Maybe for a second.” He looked helpless and tired. Shane was trying desperately not to spiral into a panic. He was the one people relied on in stressful situations, he was the calm cool and collected one. He could do this. 

“You got anyone who’d get worried enough about you to call the police?” Ryan asked suddenly, his voice wavering a bit. 

“My mum would.” Shane said, unthinking, and saw Ryan’s eyes fill up with hope. “Maybe if she didn’t still live in the midwest.” He added quickly, looking away. 

“You’ve got no one else?” Ryan was looking decidedly ahead. 

“Nope.” Shane said, trying not to sound like a complete hermit. Of course he had friends, but no one really close, no one that would want to check up on him for sure. “What about you?” 

“Not really.” Ryan said and almost fell, hissing out in pain and hanging onto Shane with both hands now as he lowered him down to the ground.

“You ok?” Shane asked, trailing the hand on Ryan’s side closer in to his body. 

He nodded his breathing slowing again. He stretched out his uninjured leg. 

“Thing is, I’m kind of a lonesome guy.” Ryan said. “Sometimes I feel like the only person who misses me is Ricky.” 

“Who’s Ricky?” Shane asks. 

“The dog, stupid.” He laughs. Tinsley was worn out and had already gone ahead and laid down next to Ryan.

“Right, I forgot. I thought he might’ve been… I don’t know, a boyfriend or something.” Shane says it carefully, ready for his polite, or far worse, angry, denial. 

Shit Shane, his inner voice told him, you’ve got bigger things to worry about. But it was hard to focus on those thoughts when Ryan was very warm and muscular and real beside him. 

All Ryan does is chuckle a little and reply, “Nah, only the dog.” 

It finally looked like even Ricky was tired, he shouldered his way over to his owner and lay a soft head on his shoulder. 

“Hey buddy.” Ryan leaned his cheek on his soft fur as Shane eased himself down next to them.

Shane didn’t know how long they had been out already but the dark was cultivating long threatening shadows around them, they could hardly even see where they were walking. 

“I’m ready to go again.” Ryan said after a minute. “Help me up again, will you big guy?” 

Shane liked the way he called him that, warm and friendly with the promise of more behind it. 

“Sure thing.” Shane said, feeling himself smile around the words despite the horrifying situation they were in. 

 

He didn’t know how long they walked then, talking about meaningless shit, work and their dogs and Ryan’s strange affinity for sports. They walked and yelled for help and stumbled around in the dark until Shane forced them to stop again. 

“It’s too dark.” He said. “We couldn’t see the trail even if we were on it and you keep hitting your ankle on shit, you’re gonna make it worse than it already is. We have to just accept the fact that we’ll probably have to spend the night here.” His voice trailed off, he wasn’t even confident in his own plan and Ryan could tell. But, it was the only plan they had and Ryan had to admit he was hurting. Bad. 

“Yeah.” He sighed. “Yeah ok. We stop for the night.” 

Shane’s back ached from bending over all day, Ryan hanging off his shoulder the way he was, and the relief was great when he was finally able to stretch, however, with Ryan’s body no longer pressed up against his, it felt much colder. Ryan was almost shivering in his tank top. 

“Here.” Shane said offering his flannel. 

“Won’t you be cold?” Ryan asked. 

“Nah, I’ll be fine.” He knew he wouldn’t be, Shane was always cold, probably there wasn’t enough blood for the offending extremities his body possessed, but something about seeing Ryan’s face lighting up like that made it alright. 

He really does have a staggering smile, Shane thought. 

“Thanks.” Ryan said pulling on the shirt. 

He looked away feeling a little guilty.

“Should we- um. Make a fire or something?” Shane asked, unsure and very out of his element. 

“Yeah that’d be a good idea.” Ryan said stretching his neck back and forth. He looked drained. 

“How um-” Shane started, crossing his long arms over his chest. “How should we go about that?” 

Ryan laughed, soft and open. “You’re lucky I used to be a boy scout.” 

 

“Here.” Shane said, coming back with an armload of firewood for the steadily growing flames Ryan was tending to. “I got you this log, I thought you could- I don’t know. I remember when I broke my toe the doctor told me to keep it elevated.” 

“Your toe,” Ryan choked out, holding back laughter again, “Is not the same as my ankle.” 

“It’s the same principle!” Shane argued. “I still think you should at least take the boot off.”

Ryan ignored him, chuckling away at Shane’s attempt to be caring. Shane sat, put out, beside him. 

“How did you break your toe anyway?” 

“I was only eleven ok… And I was tap dancing.” 

“Tap dancing!” Ryan exclaimed, waking Tinsley with his keening laughter. 

“It was for the school musical!” Shane said in defense.

Ryan could only wheeze in response forcing Shane to begrudgingly join in. 

 

They divided up the granola bar Ryan had in his pocket for dinner and got themselves and the dogs a little bit of water from their dwindling supply. 

Shane didn’t want to say it, but it scared him, and he could see the same fear mirrored in Ryan’s eyes. It’s not like they were far into the country, the forrest was just dense and vast, the trails winding and confusing but at some point they’d have to hit a road or something. They’d be fine, Shane told himself, they had to be. 

It was an awkward and uncomfortable ordeal when Shane had to help Ryan take a piss. He couldn’t stand up on his own so Shane, for the sake of Ryan’s modesty, stood behind him with his eyes closed, steadying him with both his arms around his chest and shoulders in an odd sort or bear hug. They ended up having to laugh it off, as it seemed they were beginning to do with everything. Shane didn’t know if they were just hysterical from being abandoned in the woods, or if they simply, inexplicably, shared the same dark, unrelenting sense of humour.

He hoped it was the latter. He hoped he had the chance to find out. 

Shane had only vaguely thought of the after, after they found a way out, after they were rescued, whatever. Sometimes it felt like this could be something that lasted, that had lasted, but then Ryan would say something and Shane would realize he actually didn’t know much about the guy he was trying so hard to help. Maybe they’d get out and Ryan would want nothing to do with him, would want his life to go back to normal. Maybe when Shane finally got home he’d realize Ryan’s not the person he met on the hill in the woods, that he really was that entitled asshole that ran into him on the trail. Shane had read about cases like this, how people who went through trauma together would form an intense connection. It scared him a little to think that could happen to him, that it could be happening right now. That he could be just another statistic. 

What would have happened if he met Ryan somewhere else, somewhere normal? At a coffee shop, online, at a bar. Would he just have passed him by? 

The thought scared him.

 

“Does it hurt bad?” Shane asked after a moment of silence, looking at Ryan’s face illuminated by flames. 

“No I feel great.” Ryan spat out, the sarcastic tone harsh and real. 

He let out a breath. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t take it out on you, all you’ve done is help me.” 

“It’s ok-” 

“No.” Ryan whispered, he looked over at Shane a sad smile just tugging at the edge of his lips. “It’s not.” 

Shane looked back at him, their eyes holding. Ryan looked away first, glancing down at his ankle, now clearly turning blue and purple.

“It’s almost unbearable.” He sighed. 

“I’m sorry.” Shane didn’t know what else to say.

Ryan shook his head. “Just- keep talking, you’re doing a good job of distracting me.” Ryan said to him in hushed tones, like he could trick his own mind if he whispered the thought.

The dogs lay together by Ryan’s side, as if sensing the pain he felt. Tinsley was practically snoring, exhausted after a long, eventful walk. Ricky on the other hand, rested his head on his paws but made no move to sleep, those sharp, intelligent eyes boring into him.

Shane opened his mouth to say something, he didn’t know what, determined to fill the silence between them for Ryan’s sake, when something rustled in the bush, a quiet but distinct sound that rose the hairs on the back of Shane’s neck. 

He got to his feet, following the dogs, who barked in the general direction of the noise, Ricky’s hackles raised, looking truly terrifying. 

“Hello?” Shane yelled, sounding a little panicked despite himself. 

“What the fuck dude?” Ryan whispered, still seated and looking pale with fear. He reached out one firm, hot hand to Shane’s bare left ankle, just below the pant leg, freezing him where he stood. 

“If there’s someone out there they would have heard us.” Shane said, matching Ryan’s quiet tone. The dogs stopped barking but still looked on edge. 

“What if it’s not human.” Ryan was trembling, his palm slick on Shane’s ankle. Shane couldn’t help but focus on the point of contact. 

“If it’s some kind of animal, we certainly scared it away.” Shane said, glancing down at Ryan’s quietly frightened face. “You ok buddy?” He asked. Ryan’s touch in any other circumstance would have lit Shane’s subconscious on fire but, as it was, his hand was growing uncomfortably tight. 

“I’m not talking about an animal.” Ryan said, pulling his hand away. He looked like he regretted saying it. 

“What like Bigfoot or something?” Shane’s joke fell horrifyingly flat. “Fuck do you really think Bigfoot is out there?”

Ryan hushed him, clearly still listening to the now silent woods. 

“Oh my god, I’m stuck in the woods with a crazy man. And maybe a ‘Foot.” 

“No, Shane, you’re the only sasquatch here.” Ryan’s tone was only halfway joking.

“Then what do you mean-” Ryan shushed him again. “Ryan, whatever it was, it’s gone ok.”

“Shane do you feel that?” He asked, reaching out for Shane’s leg again. He crouched down beside him. 

“The fuck are you on about? Do you think it’s a ghost or something?” Ryan shot him a look. “Fuck.” Shane said, exhausted, running a hand through his hair. “You do! Seriously Ryan-”

“Fuck you.” Ryan said, deadly serious. 

“I just mean-” Shane tried, but with one look at Ryan’s pale face cut himself short. His empathetic side, amazingly, shut down his argumentative side. “Look,” he said. “I don’t wanna fight with you. If I did I could’ve ditched you at anytime.” 

Ryan huffed out a laugh which did something warm and delicious to Shane’s stomach. He cleared his throat. 

“Contrary to popular belief, I do actually like you.” He let the moment settle, Ryan’s face open and genuine looked back at him. He watched the steady rise and fall of Ryan’s shoulders, felt his own breath unconsciously begin following the same pattern. They were breathing in the same air. Crouched down like he was, they were finally the same height, eye to eye, completely matched. 

Shane laughed at his own thought, fleeting and horribly, terribly fond. He really was some kind of statistic wasn’t he? 

“What?” Ryan asked softly, and Shane watched the bob of his adam’s apple as he swallowed. 

“It’s just that ghosts aren’t real.” 

Ryan pushed him away, wheezing, despite himself and Shane fell from his crouched position and dragged himself to sit beside Ryan, to lean against the log he brought for him earlier. 

“Besides,” Shane said, “the only thing you should be worried about in the woods is a murderer or something, maybe mosquitos.”

“Thanks,” Ryan laughed, “that’s not reassuring at all, but-” He paused, that smile practically glowing in the dim firelight. “Thanks.” 

He tore his gaze away from Ryan, scared of the thick, charged air between them, of the skipping feeling in his gut. Tinsley and Ricky had finally calmed down and moved closer to the fire as the night air got more brisk.

“You should probably try and get some sleep.” He said getting up to add a branch onto the fire. “Probably another long walk ahead of us tomorrow.” 

Ryan nodded, curling deeper into the flannel Shane gave him. 

“Are you cold?” 

“Shit, yeah.” Ryan murmured. “And I stole your sweater too.” 

Ryan stretched out on the ground slowly, wincing at every subtle movement of his injured ankle. After watching Ryan adjust, not sure how to help, Shane awkwardly lay down a few feet away. He lay on his back looking at the few stars visible through the full trees overhead. 

“You-” Ryan started, his voice quiet and serious. “You don’t have to sleep all the way over there.” 

Shane swallowed, kept his gaze focused above him, forced himself to sound casual. 

“Do you want me to come closer?” He asked. If Ryan wanted something from him he was gonna have to say it. Shane’s stubborn Midwestern heart beat too fast and loud in his ears anyway.

The sounds of the forest were threateningly loud in Ryan’s silence, the leaves rustling like an airplane taking off. 

“Yes.” 

Shane carefully got to his feet, his long limbs carrying him closer in one, two steps. He lay down on his back on Ryan’s right side, avoiding his injury. He was still unsure of what Ryan was asking but there he was, the firm press of their shoulders proof for his nearly delirious mind. His fingers reached out a little of their own accord, jumping back when they hit the back of Ryan’s smooth, cool hand. 

Nope, he thought, Shane Madej you are not doing this. He’s lonely and hurt, you keep your hands to yourself. 

He crossed his arms, shoved his hands deep into his armpits and pressed down, hard, keeping them there. The thing is, he wanted to reach out, to touch. Ryan all but but gave a formal letter of invitation. It was hard to ignore him when he was pressed right up beside him, could smell his breath, feel those god-like, toned arms all but reaching out for him. Fuck, Shane had to close his eyes and think of decidedly unsexy things before the situation became even more unbearable.

Ryan kept moving around beside him, shifting his head from place to place, his neck clearly hurting. Shane gave in, his patience thinning and his need for sleep growing. 

“Here.” He said exasperated, roughly lifting Ryan’s head and pillowing it with his long arm. He rest his hand gently, almost as an afterthought, on top of Ryan’s chest where he could feel the faint tapping of his heart. 

“Thanks.” Ryan said, something wavering in his voice. 

“Goodnight.” Shane replied, forcing himself still, his breathing level. 

“‘Night.” Ryan whispered back.

 

That night Shane dreamt he was in a coffee shop, the one by his house The Raven or The Crow or whatever it was, but something was different, it was brighter and cooler, the air fresher and thicker. He looked up and a canopy of trees made up the roof, speckling the floor with happy yellow squares of sunlight like a checkerboard. 

“Hey.” Ryan said, because of course there was Ryan, by his side. He wanted to ask how his ankle was but when he looked down he saw he was standing perfectly fine. 

“Do you wanna dance?” He asked instead, because they were at a club now, or still in the forest, there were hundreds of people, or there was no one, he couldn’t tell because he couldn’t see past Ryan. There he was, smiling, like the sun, taking up all the room in Shane’s vision. 

Ryan took his hand and it was odd because Shane didn’t like to dance, he had too many limbs that went everywhere and made him self conscious, but there he was, so in Ryan’s space that he could smell his cologne like cloves and evergreen and lavender and Ryan kept reaching up into his hair and pulling him down closer. He thought maybe he was gonna kiss him. He wanted him to. 

Shane couldn’t stop laughing, Ryan was almost on his tiptoes and Shane couldn’t stop laughing. 

 

Ryan was moving his head when he woke up, gently pushing on it with a few thick fingers. 

“What time is it?” Shane asked. Stupid, of course he didn’t know what time it was. 

Ryan ignored that, thankfully, and just sat up beside him. Shane’s whole arm was tingling, the blood slowly returning to it. 

“I thought we should probably start moving.” He said, and when Shane too sat up, he was suddenly very aware of the dryness in his throat and and sharp pain in his stomach. 

Tinsley ran over, trying to lick his face like he always did in the morning, but he was whining a little bt, clearly still anxious and wanting to go home. 

“I know buddy.” He said, scratching behind his ears. 

Ryan wordlessly offered Shane the water bottle, there was less than half left. Shane drank some gratefully but the niggling sense of dread in the back of his mind told him to stop after a few sips. 

“Thanks.” He said catching Ryan’s eye. 

There was the same tender expression from last night there and Shane could almost imagine it. Imagine waking up next to him in any other circumstance. In Shane’s crappy little apartment, light pouring in the window just hitting Ryan’s golden skin. It was oddly domestic seeing him this way, hair still mussed from sleep, the product in it from the other day sweat through or rendered useless. Shane knew so little about him, but every moment felt so intimate, like they had known each other all their lives. 

And wasn’t that even more terrifying? He knew so little about Ryan but he felt he would do so much for him, so much more. The cold realization ran through Shane like ice. 

 

He had to help Ryan piss again and they used their now tried and true method. Shane really tried not to look, but it was kind of hard to avoid the way he towered over him. He tried not to think about Ryan holding his own dick but it was right in fucking front of him and, shit, wouldn’t that be the worst torture? If he got hard right there holding Ryan where he could feel it and know he was looking like the fucking pervert he is? 

He cleared his throat right in Ryan’s ear and he thought he might say something, he stopped peeing and he opened his mouth like he might and- 

“Fuck, sorry!” The hiker said, turning her back to the two of them. 

Shane’s brain short circuited, he thought, and Ryan was swearing and tucking himself back into his shorts, and Ricky and Tinsley ran after the woman’s labradoodle. 

“Shit wait!” Ryan yelled as the woman began walking in the other direction. “Help me man!” He pulled himself to Shane’s side, gipping into his shoulder and started hobbling along and Shane followed robotically. 

“Look I didn’t mean to-” The lady stops cause she sees the way Ryan’s dragging his left foot behind him. “Are you ok?” 

“We’ve been lost in here since yesterday.” Ryan says, the frenzied look from last night finding his eyes. 

“I think he broke his ankle.” Shane added, still bewildered, still heaving Ryan higher onto his shoulder. 

“Could we use your phone?” 

 

Out of the woods, the sun was bright and hot on Shane’s skin, he was scared as fuck handing Ryan over to the Paramedics, somehow he thought they’d walk onto the ambulance together, he’d ride in the back like in the movies. He’d never been in one before. When he broke his toe his father drove him and Shane insisted on laying out in the back seat like he was on a stretcher. 

He told Ryan that, following the paramedics as the carried him in the back. Ryan laughed, and thank god for that, it was pure and full and Shane’s heart sang with it. 

Ryan gave him his house key, asked him to take Ricky home. The metal was still warm from Ryan’s pocket. 

“Okay.” Was all he could manage. 

“Okay?” Ryan asked, the doors were closing, it made Shane think of that stupid cancer movie. 

“Yeah.” He laughed because for some reason he felt like he wanted to cry.

The doors shut with a clang and the ambulance drove off. Shane noticed blearily they didn’t turn the sirens on. 

The hiker who found them pat him on the back, and a bunch of onlookers at the mouth of the trail all said encouraging things, or else asked invasive questions. Shane thanked them all unfeelingly and stood there with two leashes in one hand, in his other, the hard metal key dug into his fist as he tightened his grip. 

He watched as the ambulance drove off and and Ryan disappeared. The only clue he ever even existed; the key in his hand, the dog by his side and the tightening in his heart. 

 

Ryan’s shoddy directions got him lost a few times and the two large dogs boh fought for space in the backseat. Ricky was surprisingly quiet on the drive, Ryan had warned him that he’d probably whine all the way home. He must have been tired. 

And Shane was too. 

He didn’t mean to stay, he really didn’t, but one look inside the house and it was so Ryan that Shane had to laugh, sit on the crappy couch in the otherwise modern looking living room. The framed Laker’s memorabilia and the movie posters and the dirty socks he must have kicked onto the carpet. 

The kitchen was beautiful and Shane could just tell he hardly ever used it. THe whole place just smelt like Ryan and it made Shane a little lightheaded. Tinsley and Ricky were already practically fighting over the water bowl. Shane rummaged around in the cupboard where Ryan said it would be and gave them each a big serving of food. 

He drank about four glasses of water, straight from the tap, (he had to laugh at Ryan’s Brita filter) and even though he felt a little bad, made himself a sandwich. 

He meant to leave then, but there was Tinsley, fast asleep in the middle of the floor, and just a few minutes, he told himself as he sat on the couch, because the sun was pouring through the huge window and it felt great to sit on real furniture, and he was full and content.  
He woke up to the door opening a few hours later. It was fully dark now and Ryan hobbled in on a nice new pair of crutches, a bright white cast on his left ankle. 

He stood up a little embarrassed as Ricky and Tinsley ran to greet him at the door. 

“Hey.” Ryan said, the door shutting with a snick behind him. He didn’t seem surprised. 

“Hey yourself.” Shane said pushing his hands deeper into his pockets as he nodded at Ryan’s new accessory. 

“Yeah.” He laughed. “Definitely broken.” 

“I’m sorry.” He said. 

“Dude, don’t fucking apologize.” Ryan swallowed, his face was open and raw. “You saved me you big sasquatch.” 

“I’m just tall.” Shane murmured, taking a few steps towards him. 

He was worried about how this would feel when they got out of the woods, if everything would change. Now he sees that was stupid. He was so fucking stupid. Of course this was real because it was Ryan. Ryan threw himself into everything he did, he didn’t do anything unless it was real. He couldn’t help it. 

“You are.” Ryan said, he looked like he might cry. “You really are.” He laughed instead. 

Shane took one big step forward and caught Ryan in his arms. Ryan’s hands grabbed at the fabric of Shane’s shirt and he laughed, they couldn’t stop laughing. Looking down at Ryan, and his cast and his dark, hopeful eyes, it was just so goddamn funny to be alive. Shane grabbed Ryan’s face with both hands and leaned down, all that way, to kiss him. There was Ryan, like in his dream, his hands all in Shane’s hair, kissing the smile off his face. 

This, Shane thought, this was real. Ryan’s hands roaming over his back, his sides, the hard press of his body against his. Ryan kissed him like he was trying to win and argument, harsh and unyielding, pushing Shane back a few steps in his urgency. 

Shane helped him over to the couch, leaving his crutches there on the floor, kissing him again every few steps, making the walk longer than it should have been. 

When Shane knelt in from of him Ryan touched his fingertips to Shane’s face, self conscious. 

“I’ve never-” He said. 

“It’s ok.” Shane said, he kissed him again, it was like breathing to him, he didn’t need anything else. “We don’t have to. I don’t want you to regret-” 

“No,” Ryan said, firm. He kissed him again. “I just mean I don’t know how.”

Shane ran his hands under Ryan’s shirt, mouthed at the base of his neck. 

“Let me do this for you.” he said softly, pulling back to see Ryan’s face. “Yeah?” 

Ryan pulled his shirt over his head, the slow reveal of all that tanned skin intoxicating. Shane ran his hands over his warm, toned body, brushing Ryan’s nipple before cupping his face to kiss him again. He’s still kneeling there on the floor on front of Ryan, he supposes it’s fitting, he’s not religious and if there was anyone worth worshipping it was Ryan. Ryan and his wheezing laugh, Ryan who believed in ghosts, Ryan is his multitudes, in his singularities, Ryan who kissed him like no one ever had. 

Shane sucked him off right there on the couch, Ryan grasping at the worn leather with one hand, the other soft in Shane’s hair. Shane almost came then, untouched, the sight of Ryan torn apart like that almost too much. He reached down to jerk himself off and Ryan’s hand followed, his pupils blown. It didn’t take long with Shane as worked up as he was, and Ryan stroked him through it, his other hand pulling Shane in to kiss him again. 

 

Hours later, they had hardly moved from the couch, Shane only getting up to get them snacks. It turned out that they liked the same murder mystery show and Ryan was yawning his way through the third episode before Shane instisted he help walk him upstairs to bed. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Ryan said. “That’s why I have crutches.” 

“Screw the crutches,” Shane scoffed. “Do they think they know more about lugging around your injured ass than I do? I’m a bonafide expert now.” 

Ryan laughed and allowed himself to be part carried, part dragged up the stairs in perfect Shane fashion, even though it was completely unnecessary now with Ryan’s cast. He, of course, wouldn’t hear anything of it. 

“I should go.” He said when Ryan was safely seated on the edge of his bed. 

Ryan caught his hand. “Maybe you should stay the night.” 

“I thought you’d be sick of me by now.” Shane’s tone was forcefully light, but there was a question in the air. 

“Well, you’re never right about anything so- nothing new there.”

“Ghosts still aren’t real Ryan.” Shane laughed. 

Ryan looked like he might want to argue but the moment passed, and a comfortable silence fell over them, Ryan’s hand still around Shane’s wrist just so that if he pressed his fingers down a little he might be able to feel the pulse there. 

“So?” Ryan asked. 

Shane paused, if he really didn’t know he was gone for him by now, Ryan really was as oblivious.

“Well if I’m gonna stay I’ll need a shower. I feel like I’ve been lost in the woods or something.” 

Ryan wheezed, that nervous expression falling off his face. 

“Does that mean I get to sign the cast?” 

“Maybe later.” Ryan said with a grin, pulling Shane in at the waist. “First I’ve got something else with your name on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Leave a kudos or a comment, as always, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
